


say something

by Meiqizh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Happy Ending, I'm sorry Hinata, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, i swear no one is dying, lot of cryings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiqizh/pseuds/Meiqizh
Summary: It only took a few seconds for Hinata to get dragged down to hell after walking on clouds when his team MSBY Black Jackals won against Schweiden Adlers. It only took a few seconds to break that five years of unconditional love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	say something

The wind was blowing slightly, making the curtains of the room dance. We could hear the birds singing, see the dust evaporate in the void thanks to the few rays of sun which crossed the room with white walls. It was a new day, another day of monologue for the orange haired man, who had been sitting on the same chair for the past seven months. It had become like a habit for this man who was desperately trying to keep his head up, a smile on his lips and not letting his hope fade away. He focused his attention on the apple he was peeling, breaking the silence which had become unbearable.

"It’s really nice today, like every other day, isn’t it?"

The man received no answer to his question, like all the previous ones. But it had become a habit already, a habit he wished he never had. He continued his monologue while continuing to carefully peel the apple.

"Yesterday I tested a new recipe and burned the pan again haha it was a complete failure once again." he laughed. Yet another forced laugh. Forcing himself to laugh had also become automatic for Hinata. And again, no reaction from the person to whom it was addressed. Hearing no answer, Hinata continued to recount the adventures of his daily life, something he never failed to do, day after day.

"Do you remember the cafe where we used to go often, the cafe where you never failed to order café au lait because it was, in your opinion, the best you have ever had in your life? They decided to expand to install more tables, isn't that good news? ”

He said looking up, stopping in his action, still smiling. Yet another silence to add to the very long list. He closed his eyes gently before lowering his face again, returning his attention to the half-peeled apple.

Hinata continued to talk alone for at least a good thirty minutes.

Anyone would thinks this man was crazy to hurt himself like this, to continue this one way conversation. To say that he can do this all his life would be a lie. Or rather a reality that he is trying to run away from at all costs. He doesn't want to do this all his life. No. When Hinata decided to love this man, it never occurred to him to converse alone, not in the past and even less in the future. He refused to accept this reality that everyone threw to his face.

He was tired, so exhausted. He could no longer count the days, the hours, the minutes or even the seconds, trying desperately to reassure himself that the man laying on this bed would wake up soon. How did this happen? At this precise moment, when each minute had become a burden to live? Hinata wondered. Everything was fine seven months ago, their love was still glowing even after five years. Many times the couple have been on the brink, many times they have collapsed, tired of having to argue over and over again. However, never once did they doubt their love. Never once the idea of breaking up had crossed their minds.

They saw themselves aging and loving each other in this house, which they built together, not far from Tokyo. They imagined getting up every morning and the first thing they would see was the face of the person they promised to love during this life and during all the others that follow. They had written in a notebook all the places they wanted to discover together, all the things they absolutely had to do before leaving this earth together. They had sworn an oath against the sky that as long as they can, as long as they still have their physical capacities, they would continue to play volleyball, even if they were to meet as rivals on the field. 

And yet, It only took a fraction of seconds to reduce these five years of promise to dust. It only took a few bottles of beer to destroy the hard-imagined and constructed future of these two men.

That night still haunt Hinata, days and nights. How many nights he woke up on that bed, in that room that used to be warm and loving, alone, shivering and in tears ? It has been seven months since that accident, seven months since Oikawa was sleeping on this hospital bed. Seven months Hinata have been coming to visit and stay by his side everyday, seven months he has been hoping the man he loved would open his eyes and smile at him again, like he used to. Seven months Hinata have been holding onto his cold hand, praying over and over. He would have done everything, anything for him to wake up. 

Hinata stopped peeling the apple, he looked up and freezed on spot. He stared lifelessly at Oikawa’s features. Had he always been this beautiful ? Hinata wondered. He slowly directed his hand toward Oikawa’s face, slowly cupping his cheek and softly stroking it. Hinata felt so small, so weak. With a trembling voice, he asked :

“T-Tooru when are you going to wake up and play volley with me again? I really miss spiking your sets…”

No answer. His eyes still directed at Oikawa’s unmoved features started to become watery. It has been seven months he hadn’t touch a single ball, seven months Hinata have been taking a break of training with his team. Saying he didn’t miss the touch of a volleyball would be another lie. He missed it. He fucking missed it so much. But what he missed the most was being able to play volleyball with this man. Hinata's love for volley was beyond limit, it was the same for Oikawa. But for seven months, what Hinata missed wasn’t volley. What Hinata missed was the sets of this man laying in front of him. Oikawa’s sets were special, Hinata’s favorite. Hinata would even sometimes get jealous of Oikawa’s teammates, for being able to spike his _favorite_ sets. But that jealousy would always quickly fade away because Oikawa would always remind the orange-haired man that maybe his sets don’t belong to him, but all the others things of Oikawa only belong to one man. And that man was and would always be Hinata Shoyo.

“You promised you would wait for me at the other side of the net, that it was your dream to play against my team with your own team, remember ?”

Hinata really prayed it would get through Oikawa, waking him up. All those nights he stayed up late with Oikawa, rewatching his own match so that the brown-haired man could come up with a strategy to beat his lover when that day comes.

 _J_ _ust you wait Sho-chan, just wait for me to beat you and your team with my amazing sets haha_.

Hinata thought right now he could lose all the matches if it’s necessary for him to wake up. The tears he had been holding up finally fell down. He didn’t want to cry, if he cried it would mean he had lost this battle against time, against fate. He refused to break down but what he didn’t realized was that he was already broken. From the moment he saw Oikawa lying down on that pool of blood outside the stadium, he was already broken. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you! I’m sorry for not being there when you needed me!!”

Hinata apologized over and over again, shaking as he gripped hard Oikawa’s hand, letting the apple and knife fall onto the ground.

Guilt has been eating Hinata more and more as day gone by. Day after day, for seven months, he regretted not joining Oikawa sooner that night outside the stadium, after the victory of MSBY Black Jackals against Schweiden Adlers. If only he convinced Oikawa to join them in their lockers, he wouldn’t be laying on this bed. He couldn’t prevent the accident from happening but maybe if he had made those choices back then, Oikawa would still be by his side, full of life. But unfortunately he didn’t.

From the moment he opened the door that allow him to get out of the stadium, Hinata saw his whole world crumble on the floor. A crowd surrounding a brown-haired man laying on the floor, in a pool of blood, with flowers scattered next to him and one hand holding a red box. That night, Oikawa wanted to get on one knee and asked Hinata to marry him. He planned it a long time ago already, just waiting for that night so he could reward Hinata for winning another match. Oikawa knew Hinata and his team would win, he could even bet his life on it.

 _No no no please not him_ !

When Hinata noticed from afar the brown hair and the blue coat, he prayed with all his might that the man laying on the ground wasn’t Oikawa. He remember running with all his strength toward him, heart beating like it would explode at any moment. He pushed a few persons aside and when he finally could see who it was, Hinata became pale, his throat tightened as he broke down on the floor. He immediately hugged Oikawa, sobbing as he asked over and over again for him to open his eyes.

_Please don’t scare me, please open your eyes Tooru._

He didn’t care if he was covered in blood, Hinata gently caressed Oikawa’s face, pleading him to say something, to tell him that he was fine. When Hinata finally noticed the red box on his hand, he sobbed even more and shouted in pain. While waiting for the ambulance to come, he kept on holding Oikawa in his arms, his lips kissing softly his forehead as he brushed his hand on his lover’s hair. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Hinata sat there, counting every second Oikawa was taken into the emergency room.

 **Three hours**.

Three hours of living hell. During those three hours, Hinata kept on crying and mumbling prayers, begging for a miracle. His members along with Kageyama and Ushijima arrived not long after the ambulance reached the hospital. Kageyama called Iwaizumi and the latter came right after receiving the call. Oikawa’s best friend hugged Hinata, telling him that everything would be okay, that Oikawa will definitely be fine. The orange-haired man hugged Iwaizumi back and suppressed his sobs against his chest.

Between two sobs, Iwaizumi could hear Hinata apologizing for what happened to Oikawa. The dark-haired man scolded him, telling him that he shouldn’t apologize, that it wasn’t his fault that his shitty best friend was in that room, the emergency sign still on. They both broke down on the floor, still not letting go of each other.

One could lose the love of his life meanwhile the other could lose his best friend since childhood.They both prayed, begging god for not taking him away from them.

When the door finally opened and the doctor came out, they rushed toward him. Hinata grabbed the doctor’s arms, asking him if Oikawa was safe and sound. He didn’t liked the expression on the latter’s face, he didn’t like it at all. Before he could say any words, Hinata tightened his grip and started to shake the doctor, crying out of frustration. Kageyama along with Bokuto held him back from punching the doctor right in front of the emergency’s doors. He finally said that Oikawa’s life was out of danger but due to an excessive lost of blood, the percentage of him waking up was very low. Before Hinata could yell and curse, he saw a bed with an unconscious Oikawa on it. He freed himself from his friends’ grip and rushed toward the bed. At that moment, so many negatives thoughts came through his mind.

Hinata suddenly collapsed and fortunately, before he could hit his head on the wall, Kageyama caught him in time. 

When he finally woke up after being unconscious for a day, when he opened his eyes he saw his teammates and his best friend. They all shouted his name in relief.

The first thing he said as he opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling was Oikawa’s name.

 _"Tooru! Where is tooru!?"_ , Hinata shouted while looking around him, hoping to see his lover’s face.

Kageyama informed him that Oikawa was still unconscious and he was in another room. Hinata clenched his teeth and quickly got up from his bed, ripping the drips from his hand and losing his balance. He didn’t care if the others scolded him and warned him that he was still too frail to get up. All he cared was getting to Oikawa’s side as soon as possible. Kageyama tried to hold him back from moving any further, yelling at him that Iwaizumi was by his lover’s side already. While losing his strength to stand, he grabbed onto his best friend’s jersey, sobbing and begging Kageyama to let him see Oikawa.

_"Please I need to see him! I need to be by his side!! Please ..."_

They never saw Hinata so desperate, so broken. Hinata’s teammates hesitated a few seconds, they didn’t thought it would be a great idea to let Hinata see Oikawa right now. What if he collapsed again ? They were about to convince Hinata to rest first but before they could do so, Kageyama nodded as he took his best friend’s hands. He couldn’t stand seeing Hinata like this any longer, that man in front of him was already broken to pieces and he refused to inflict more suffering to him. He asked Hinata to promise him that he would be strong, that he would not collapsed again, for their sake, for Oikawa’s sake. When he saw Hinata nodding furiously, Kageyama sent an eye-signal to Bokuto, asking him for help to hold Hinata with him. He immediately stood by Hinata’s side and with the dark-haired man, they helped Hinata slowly walk toward Oikawa’s room. 

Iwaizumi turned his head toward the door when he heard the sound of it opening. He quickly got up from his seat and rushed to the three men entering the room, followed by all the others from behind. Iwaizumi immediately asked about Hinata’s conditions, receiving a shrug and head shake from Kageyama.

Hinata didn’t pay any attention around him, nothing existed when he saw the man laying on that bed, with a oxygen mask keeping him alive. He hurriedly freed himself from his friends’ hold, losing his balance as he rushed toward Oikawa’s side, receiving a few worried shouts from the others. He couldn’t care less if he was on his knees for a few seconds before they made him sit the chair, he needed to touch Oikawa with his own hands, making sure he was still alive.

Tears flowed down from his eyes as he kept calling Oikawa’s first name while taking the latter's hand with both of his hands before directing it toward his lips, leaving tender and gentle kisses on it. Drowning in a pit of despair, Hinata begged over and over again for his lover to wake up, telling him that he didn’t want to lose him, listing all the things they haven’t done yet.

The others couldn’t bear the sight of the orange-haired desperately begging and talking in the void. They clenched their teeths and fists, looking away from the unbearable scenery. They knew Hinata was entirely broken at this point, that they couldn’t say anything to make him feel better and it was useless to make him cheer up if he had to smile through the pain. 

For seven months, Hinata stayed by Oikawa’s side day and night, refusing to eat a proper meal and get a proper sleep. Sometimes in order to not have him to collapse again, Kageyama and Iwaizumi would both come over and force him to go home and get a good sleep. Countless times he refused, saying Oikawa needed him and only when Kageyama yell at him, telling him how disappointed his lover would be if he woke up and saw Hinata dying slowly, he would end up sobbing and accepting to go home. When those times occurs, he would end up dozing off while hugging his best friend, eyes swollen from crying. Those times kept on repeating for at least two months before Hinata could sleep at home regularly after taking care of Oikawa for the whole day. No more scolding from his best friend or teammates, pleading him to rest and take care of himself. But it wasn’t that easy, he had to cry himself to sleep and forcing himself to eat countless times. 

As day gone by, Hinata was losing a little bit of hope of getting a sign of his lover getting up. Doctors said his conditions were stabilized but regaining consciousness was still low but not impossible. Hinata never missed a day to talk to Oikawa, leaving kisses on his forehead, his lips, his cheeks, the corner of his eyes and his hands. He was making sure Oikawa knew he was by his side, that Hinata Shoyo would always and forever be there, waiting for him to open his eyes. 

“T-Tooru.. you can hear me right ? right ?” Hinata asked for a hundred times, shaking constantly as he watched his lover’s reaction. Nothing. Another heavy silence. 

“Say something … please say something … anything” Hinata would do anything, anything to hear his voice again and feel his touch again. He felt empty without Oikawa.

 _You’re my sun Sho-chan_.

The sun was slowly dying, slowly eaten by despair. The sun didn’t shine anymore, he had lost his reason to shine. The sun thought it was useless to shine if the only one that used to make him shine brightly wasn’t there anymore. Hinata only shined so brightly because he had Oikawa with him, standing by his side, holding him and showering him in love. Now what was the use for the sun to shine anymore ?

“T-Tooru … You don’t love me anymore isn't it? Please say you love me, please..” Hinata asked with a cracking voice because of the sobs.

Did Oikawa refused to wake up because he didn’t love Hinata anymore ?

 _If he still love me, he would wake up, yes he would_ , thought Hinata.

Two months ago, Hinata would have slapped himself for thinking that and if Oikawa heard that, he would probably slap him too. For five years, Oikawa loved Hinata unconditionally even after all the ups and downs. Even when Hinata was still at the other side of the earth, training his ass off on the burning sand. They loved each other even when they had to bear each other physical absence and can rely only on the screen of their smartphones. They even loved each other when they knew one day, they would be rivals on the field again. Nothing could make Hinata doubt their love but in front of an still unconscious Oikawa, he doubted and he wished he could hate himself for it but he didn't have any strength left.

“I’m so tired Tooru… I want to give up.. Can I give up?” Hinata asked as the last bit of hope he tried to built for the past seven months crashed into pieces.

He was exhausted to fight against the clock. He left his head drop on his arms on the bed, suffocating the countless painful sobs. Never once Hinata Shoyo gave up on anything in his life, he always made sure he achieved anything as long as he wished for it, as long as he kept fighting for it. Giving up was never an option to Hinata and Oikawa knew it better than anyone. He even made Hinata to promise to never, no matter what happens, give up on anything. Yet here he was, wanting to give up after seven months of battle, not having any hope and energy left to keep on going anymore. 

And after a few minutes, as the wind was blowing slightly, the man that had been laying on that bed for seven months, moved his hand very slowly toward Hinata as he struggled to open his eyes. A familiar voice and the slight touch made Hinata looked up, holding back his breath, eyes wide open from shock. 

“D-Don’t you … dare to … give up ... Sho-chan.” Oikawa said.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! if you read thise notes, that means you had read this short one-shot of oihina entirely! and i'm really grateful for you to read it!  
> after listening to "say something" covered by KZ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTS488TZ93A), this kind of AU came into my mind so i had to write it down, even though it's very bad written and probably lot of grammatical mistakes!  
> thank you for reading once again, please leave a comment (it can be critics, opinions, advices anything) it would make me very happy! :) 
> 
> ps : oihina rights!


End file.
